Romance autour du feu
by PeTaTe
Summary: One-Shot. Les maraudeurs décident d'aller camper dans les bois pour célébrer leur septième année à Poudlard qui commencera bientôt. Slash SBRL


**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à Rowling créatrice du monde magique de Harry Potter. Mais je dirais pas non pour avoir deux ou trois personnages... Comme mumus ou sevy par exemple ;). La ch'tite chanson nulle au début que James chante ne m'appartient pas non plus !

**Titre : **Romance autour du feu

**Couple : **Sirius/Remus

**Rating :** PG-13, non je ne me ramollit pas XD. J'aimes faire différent voila tout.

**Auteur :** BeNaNe

**Résumé :** Les maraudeurs décident d'aller camper dans les bois pour célébrer leur septième année à Poudlard qui commencera bientôt.

**N/A : **Hello. Voila un petit One-Shot pour vous faire patienter avant la suite de "Amour, amitié...". J'ai eu cette idée un matin quand je me réveillais Lol. Et quand j'ai une idée il faut que je l'écrive sinon elle ne me sort pas de la tête. Je suis encore moins capable d'écrire la suite de ma fic avec cette idée en tête. Alors, voila ce que ça a donné. J'espère que ça va vous plaire.  
-

**Romance autour du feu**

****

-UN MILLE A PIED, ÇA USE, ÇA USE! Hurlait, plutôt que chantait, inlassablement James tout en marchant dans le sentier, suivit de ses amis Sirius, Remus, et Peter.

-James, par pitié, arrête de chanter! Gémit Remus péniblement en replaçant le lourd sac à dos sur son épaule.

James continua de chanter sa chanson, semblant ne pas avoir entendu son ami. C'est une gifle derrière la tête de la part de Sirius qui le fit arrêter tout en s'étalant par terre. Il y en avait de la force, dans le bras le Padfoot.

-Oups, désolé Jamsie, dit Sirius en continuant son chemin dans le sentier.

-Mes oreilles te remercient Padfoot, dit Remus en passant au coté de James qui avait toujours le nez dans l'herbe.

James se redressa finalement et il se remit à marcher derrière les autres en évitant de chanter. Les maraudeurs marchèrent pendant encore une trentaine de minute. Au bout de ce temps, Sirius arrêta brusquement de marcher et s'exclama:

-On est enfin arrivé!

Devant eux à environ trois mètres, se tenait un imposant lac. Entre le lac et la foret, il y avait une grand étendue verte où ils allaient pouvoir installer leurs tentes. C'était très accueillant et agréable comme endroit pour camper.

Les quatre jeunes hommes regardèrent aux alentours, appréciant le paysage. Puis, Remus s'avança, posa son sac à dos et se coucha sur l'herbe fraîche, mort de fatigue.

-Il ne faut définitivement plus refaire ça, quatre jours avant la pleine lune... souffla t'il.

Les autres maraudeurs firent de même, totalement exténués par chemin qu'ils avaient fait. Ils restèrent étendu sur le sol quelques minutes, profitant du soleil d'été et de la petite brise rafraîchissante.

-Vous pensez pas qu'on devrait monter les tentes avant qu'il fasse noir? demanda James s'asseyant. Ce serait assez difficile la nuit.

-Excellente idée, fit Sirius, tandis que Remus et Peter acquiesçaient simplement.

Les quatre se levèrent et commencèrent à défaire leurs sacs. James et Sirius avaient transporté les tentes et Remus et Peter avait fait de même pour l'équipement et la nourriture.

-Remus, Peter, vous pouvez allez chercher du bois pour le feu? Pendant ce temps, Sirius et moi on installera les deux tentes, dit James en regardant les deux personnes concernées.

Ces deux-là acquiescèrent à nouveau et reposèrent leurs sacs au sol. Une fois fait, Remus et Peter partirent par le sentier d'où ils étaient arrivés plus tôt.

Sirius tournait le dos à James et il cherchait sa baguette magique dans le fond du sac à dos. James avait la sienne en main et quelque chose avait l'air de le chiffonner

-Sirius? Finit-il par dire.

L'interpellé se redressa avec un sourire victorieux, la baguette en main.

-J'l'ai trouvée! s'exclama t'il. Euh… oui Jamsie?

James sembla hésiter à dire ce qu'il avait à dire. Ne pouvant se retenir éternellement il se lança.

-Quand va tu lui dire? dit t'il d'une voix mal assuré.

Sirius parut surprit de cette question inattendue mais son regard disait le contraire. D'ailleurs il lui était totalement impossible de regarder James dans les yeux lorsqu'il croassa:

-De… de quoi tu parles, James?

James roula les yeux avant de répondre avec un soupir exaspéré:

-De Remus, bon sang!

Sirius regardait n'importe où sauf en direction de son ami. Il se retourna vers son sac. Il sortit tout les morceaux d'assemblage de la tente et marmonna:

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler…

James mit brusquement sa main sur l'épaule de Padfoot pour le retourner vers lui. Sirius avait vraiment l'air perdu quand il le regarda dans les yeux.

-Sirius! Arrête de faire croire le contraire! Tu l'aimes. Tu aimes Remus! Va le voir et dit lui, bon sang! s'exclama James d'une traite.

-De quoi tu parles? S'entêta Sirius.

James mit ses deux mains sur les épaules de Sirius et se mit à le secoua vivement.

-De Remus, merde! Je te vois tous les jours le regarder, pour ne pas dire, baver. À chaque fois qu'il est là, tu ne dis plus un mot et tu te contentes de l'écouter. Ça doit durer depuis bientôt trois mois et t'as encore rien dit! Hurla quasiment James avant de prendre plus doucement. C'est notre dernière année à Poudlard, Padfoot, si tu veux une chance avec lui, il faut que tu essayes. Ne le laisse pas filer. Tente ta chance! Qu'est-ce qui te fais si peur?

Sirius avait écouté attentivement chaque parole de James. Tout ce que ce dernier avait dit était totalement vrai et il avait de la misère à l'avouer. Il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne d'ailleurs. Si James le savait, c'était qu'il l'avait deviné.

-De quoi j'ai peur? Qu'il me rejette, quel question! Déclara Padfoot comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde. Pourquoi Remus m'aimerait, moi? Lui, qui est si beau, intelligent, calme, réservé, timide, sage…

-Etc., etc., interrompit James, sachant parfaitement que Sirius allait continuer encore longtemps. Qu'est-ce que ça te coûterait d'essayer?

Sirius et James se regardèrent encore quelques minutes. Sirius était totalement à court d'argument et il savait parfaitement que James avait raison.

-On est de retour! fit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent brusquement et ils virent Peter arriver, faisant léviter du bois avec sa baguette, bientôt suivit de Remus.

-Vous n'avez pas installé les tentes? demanda Remus, une fois que tout le bois fut posé au sol près de James et Sirius.

-Euh… on le fait à l'instant… dit James en donnant un coup de coude à Sirius.

En quelque coup de baguette, les tentes furent installées ainsi que les sacs de couchages. Les sacs à dos furent également vidés en pas grand temps et ils purent s'asseoir pour se reposer.

-Ouf… c'est pas mal d'organisation tout ça, soupira Remus en passant une main dans ses cheveux châtains.

Sirius, lui, se contentait de le regarder faire encore sans rien dire.

-Euh, Moony? demanda James.

-Oui?

-Ça te dérange de coucher dans la même tente que Paddy? Je sais que c'était supposé être moi, mais je l'endure déjà chez moi la nuit et il ronfle comme dix…

Sirius prit un air indigné et cessa de regarder Remus pour fusiller James du regard. Il fallait qu'il s'en mêle maintenant!

-Euh… non, ça ne me dérange pas! fit Remus.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux et mit à balbutier vainement:

-Euh… Je veux pas te déranger 'mus. Je ronfle terriblement et la pleine lune approche. Tu as besoin de dormir!

-Ça ne me dérange pas Paddy! Dit Remus en lui souriant. Toute manière je suis habitué, on est dans le même dortoir à Poudlard alors…

**OoOoOoO**

Le soir commençait déjà à tomber lentement et bien vie la fraîcheur de la nuit se fit sentir. Tout les quatre, bien au chaud dans leurs gilets de laine, parlaient allégrement de tout et de rien.

-On devrait peut-être allumer un feu avant qu'on ne voit plus rien, proposa Peter.

-Ouais et on aura un peu plus chaud aussi, renchérit Sirius.

D'un coup de baguette le feu fut allumé et la nourriture fut sortie. Les maraudeurs commencèrent à manger tout en discutant, blaguant et riant. Quelques temps après qu'ils aient mangé, les bouteilles de bière furent sorties également. Chacun avait une bouteille à la main, James se leva et dit:

-Les gars, buvons à notre septième et dernière année à notre chère école qu'est Poudlard!

Tous approuvèrent et ils burent à cette prochaine année scolaire.

La soirée avançait encore et la fatigue gagnait peu a peu. James était mort de fatigue et décida d'aller se coucher de suite. Peter, en bon petit rat qu'il est, suivit James et alla se coucher à son tour, laissant Sirius et Remus seuls devant le feu. Ce dernier se leva pour venir s'asseoir au coté de Sirius.

-Tu n'es pas fatigué? demanda Remus à Sirius tout en regardant le feu crépiter.

-Non pas encore, dit Sirius en essayant de ne pas regarder Remus qui était décidément beaucoup trop près de lui.

La tentation étant trop forte, il se retourna quelque peu pour lancer un regard furtif vers le lycanthrope. Il en resta sans souffle. Remus était vraiment à damner, selon le jugement si objectif de Sirius. La lumière du feu se reflétait sur son visage et sur ses cheveux soyeux. Ses yeux noisette brillaient de milles feux et ses lèvres fines, rouges, semblaient si douces...

-Sirius, pourquoi tu me regarde ainsi? demanda Remus calmement en le regardant.

Visiblement, le regard furtif s'était changé en contemplation et Remus s'en était rendu compte, évidemment. Sirius réfléchit au quart de tour et dit plus ou moins calmement:

-Je me demandais à quoi tu pensais, Moony.

Remus sourit et soupira d'un air las. Il accota ses coudes sur ses genoux et mit son menton entre ses mains.

-Je me disais que après notre septième année, se sera plus jamais pareils. Est-ce qu'on continuera à se voir? Serons nous encore amis? Les maraudeurs seront-ils encore inséparables? dit-il d'une traite.

Sirius le regarda étonné. Lui aussi avait déjà pensé plusieurs fois à ça. Il avait surtout peur de ne plus jamais revoir son Moony, mais ça il ne le disait pas.

-Moi aussi, j'y ai pensé, dit Sirius après un certain temps, et j'y pense encore...

Remus sourit à ces paroles et tourna la tête pour regarder Sirius.

-Toutes ces années à Poudlard, encore une petite année et tout sera finit, dit-il. Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans vous, les nuits de Pleines Lunes si on ne se revoit plus? Et pas juste les pleines lunes... J'ai peur Sirius.

Remus continua à fixer Sirius intensément avant de rajouter:

-Sirius, promet-moi de ne pas me laisser seul après Poudlard. S'il te plait.

Les yeux de Remus étaient tristes et Sirius s'était toujours promit d'empêcher cela. Sous l'influence du moment, il posa inconsciemment sa main sur la cuisse de Remus et dit dans un souffle:

-Promis... Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour ça, toute façons...

Puis, Sirius se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait et, surtout de ce qu'il avait dit et il détourna rapidement le regard. Par contre, au moment ou il voulut retirer sa main, Remus mit la sienne sur celle de Sirius. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, savourant le moment où la paume douce et chaude de Remus était en contact avec sa main. Il réprima un soupir de bien-être et retourna son regard sur le lycanthrope.

Remus s'était définitivement beaucoup rapproché pendant ce petit moment d'allégresse. Beaucoup trop rapproché même. Il gardait maintenant possessivement la main de Sirius sous la sienne.

-Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu as dit? demanda Remus en regardant Sirius droit dans les yeux.

Ce dernier ne pouvait pas détacher son regard des magnifiques yeux qui l'avaient toujours autant fasciné. La seule chose qu'il parvint à répondre fut impossible a déchiffrer tant ça ne ressemblait pas à des paroles.

Remus, voyant le manque de réponse intelligible, ferma les yeux doucement, brisant ainsi le contacte visuel. À voix basse, il murmura d'une voix presque suppliante:

-S'il te plait, Sirius redit le... S'il te plait...

Et l'interpellé ne put refuser. Lentement, il prit le visage de Remus entre ses mains. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux brusquement à ce contact tellement souhaité et attendit la suite.

Sirius caressa tendrement la peau douce du loup-garou, étirant encore plus ce moment magique. Du bout de ces doigts, il traça le contour des lèvres minces et rouges lentement. De la même manière, il descendit ses mains le long du cou fort mais fin et les arrêta là. Puis, au bout d'un certain moment, il murmura:

-Je t'aime, faisant ainsi rater un battement au pauvre petit coeur de Remus.

Ce dernier en resta sans voix. Alors, c'était bien ce qu'il avait entendu sans vraiment vouloir le croire. Maintenant, plus rien ne l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il avait toujours voulut faire: embrasser les lèvres douces et tendres de Sirius.

Ne pouvant se résigner à laisser cette chance, il s'approcha encore plus de Sirius. Ce dernier le regardait encore, attendant une réponse à sa déclaration, les mains toujours dans le cou de Moony. Lorsqu'il vit Remus approcher son visage du sien, il ne put se retenir plus. Très lentement, il approcha à son tour, son visage de celui de Remus. Encore quelques secondes d'hésitation passèrent avant que leurs lèvres se joignent en un baiser tant voulut de chacun.

Leurs lèvres se frôlaient juste au moment où Sirius amena sa main sur la nuque du lycanthrope. Celui-ce faisait de même mais sur la taille de Padfoot. Finalement, leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent afin de s'embrasser plus profondément. Leurs langues se caressaient maintenant, savourant ainsi le goût unique de la personne aimée.

Bien sûr, toute bonne chose a une fin et c'est le manque d'air qui mit un terme au baiser. Tout deux en manque de souffle, ils se regardèrent attentivement, heureux comme ils ne l'avaient jamais étés.

-Je crois bien que moi aussi, dit Remus avec un petit sourire, quand tout deux eurent reprit leur souffle à un rythme régulier.

Sirius répondit au sourire de celui qu'il aimait. Il tendit les bras légèrement et Remus vint s'y caller. Ainsi dans les bras de Sirius, il était la personne la plus heureuse. Jamais, il ne voulait quitter la chaleur des bras de son amour. Pendant plusieurs minutes, qui devinrent des heures, ils restèrent ainsi à regarder le feu et se réchauffer mutuellement.

C'est quelques heures plus tard qu'ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Une fois dans leurs tente, quelques baisers furent échangés évidemment. Quand vint l'heure de dormir, un seul sac de couchage fut utilisé. C'est dans les bras, l'un de l'autre qu'ils s'endormirent, un sourire aux lèvres.

**---Fin!!!---**

-

C'est pas trop moche j'espère? Mais je suis fière, ce One-Shot est beaucoup plus long que les autres ". Bon, j'avoue que c'est cucul, quétaine, ou appelez ça comme vous voulez mais moi je trouve ça kawai . Et ça change des Lemons parfois même si j'aime en écrire . Entk, j'espère que vous aimez. Si oui, dites le moi dans des belles et longues gentilles reviews . Merci d'avoir lu.

Bizoouuu

BeNaNe

-


End file.
